Trapped
by DreamofInception
Summary: The school is empty. No one is there except for Finn and Rachel. Locked in with a killer inside, waiting for them to come to him. ALSO Romance.
1. Heavy Crystals

**Hi:) If you've noticed, I have deleted the story 'The Supernatural' because well, I found no inspiration for it and yeah, just wasn't interested in it:) Well here's a new story that is taking over 'The Supernatural' it is a thriller and also the Finchel romance! Don't forget to review 'The Hangover' as it was updated yesterday:) Anyways, hope**

* * *

><p><strong> you enjoy the first chapter! It takes place after sectionals in SEASON 1 !<strong>

**Chapter One:**

"And one more time!"

Rachel pressed her clammed hand to her wet forehead, wiping the beads of sweat that dripped lazily down her face. She whipped her head to the side, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips as she witnessed her fellow glee club members in the same position as she was.

"Mr. Schue do we have to continue this? I want to get home before the blizzard hits," Quinn interjected, placing a protective hand over her round belly.

Rachel stared at Finn in udder sadness as his gaze fell upon Quinn's stomach, his eyes burning with regret.

It's been a month since the dreadful truth of Quinn and Puck's secret was revealed to the lives of the glee club, ruining the once spiritual and giddy life of Finn Hudson. He's been a complete mess, drowning himself in sorrow and rage whenever he so much as breathes the same air as the two liars who he once trusted.

"Give us another five minutes Q, then everyone can leave!" Mr. Schue replied, shocking Rachel out of her inner thoughts. She sighed heavily; watching as Finn braced himself on his knees, waiting for the torture of the dancing routine to begin.

He tilted his head to the side, meeting Rachel's focused glare on his overwhelming expression. She smiled sadly at him, raising her hand above her shoulders and waving lightly at him.

He frowned in return, turning his head away from her as he waited for the continuation of rehearsal to begin. Her smile faded, biting her lip anxiously as she braced herself for Mr. Schue's next instructions.

But she couldn't concentrate. She was too distracted by the continuing of Finn's avoidance of her to even realize the steps and vocals she was interoperating. Ever since sectionals, he has ignored her like the black plague, never answering her phone calls, never responding to her questions in glee club.

It's like he _hates _her.

"Rachel." Mr. Schue's voice rang through the auditorium, his hand waving like a fan in front of her face. She fluttered her eyes repeatedly, shaking her head as she noticed the glee club staring at her idly.

"What?" she wondered, dazed as she crossed her gaze with Finn's. He quickly looked away and she fumed, annoyed with his immature behavior.

"I asked if you could stay later to practice a duet," Mr. Schue explained, smiling slightly at her beaming expression. "Of course Mr. Schue, with who may I ask?"

He bit his lip, rubbing his hands together fictionally. "Uh, with Finn, if that's alright." She frowned. Has Finn's hatred been so intense even a teacher noticed it?

"Oh." She could feel Finn's trembling bad rock the stage, but she ignored it, seeing how _he _would like how it felt.

"Uhm sir, I don't think that's a very good idea," he mumbled, his voice ruffled with rage and denial. Rachel rolled her eyes, making Finn burn with anger. Good. She was done being treated like this.

"Well it just so happens that there is a severe lack of energy surrounding this club, and I expect the two team leaders to help rise above and bring this club back to where it started in the beginning of the year."

Finn breathed heavily, shrugging his shoulders roughly as Mr. Schue sent him a warning glare. "Thank you for understanding Finn, and Rachel, how about you?"

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, tapping her foot with her shoe's heel, causing Finn to clench his fists in annoyance.

She looked down solemnly from his sudden displeasure, nodding her head firmly. "Sure. I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Try it again!"<p>

Rachel cried out miserably, stomping her foot on the ground as she flung her arms in the air. That performance was weak. Really weak. "Face it Mr. Schue! This just won't work out, Finn and I lost our – "

"Chemistry?"

Both Finn and Rachel stood frozen next to each other, their bodies barely touching as Mr. Schue addressed their emotional interaction. Rachel closed her eyes, silently thanking that they were the only ones left in the auditorium, in the school even. Quinn would have killed her.

"Mr. Schuester that's not the issue, I am perfectly capable of pretending to share chemistry with Finn." Her heart raced; she didn't miss the glimmer of depression in Finn's eyes as she spoke.

"Well, I'm not so worried about you Rachel . . . Finn." His head snapped up from his chest, his expression full of worry and exhaustion. Rachel felt a tempting need to comfort him.

She froze, shaking the thought out of her mind. No, she was not giving in. He doesn't deserve her sympathy. He doesn't deserve anything from her. Not with the way he was treating her.

"Uhm, I don't know," he mumbled, his voice ruffled in udder sadness. Her hands clenched into fists, as the need to touch him grew more intense.

Mr. Schuester sighed heavily, clapping his hands together. "Alright, well, let's try it a couple more times okay? Then you two can go home."

He swirled around, walking towards the stereo at the other side of the stage. "Make this one count."

Rachel breathed shakily, turning towards Finn so that their bodies were touching. The heat that passed through their intertwined core sent shivers down her spine and she trembled at the contact.

He kept his face rigid, blank, and clean from all emotion as she looked up at him. "At least try to like me this time okay? Then we can leave and you can go back home, _pretending _I never existed."

His guarded expression crumbled around his defenses, and for the first time in a month, she witnessed complete despair on his face. "Rach – "

"No," she whispered brokenly as she stepped away from him, taking her place at the center of the stage. "It's better if we just don't talk."

His eyes dwelled in sadness, and her heart broke slowly inside her chest. Why does it look so _broken?_ Isn't this what he wanted?

The auditorium lights flickered off above them, cutting the gaze between the two students as blackness surrounded their vision. A small scream escaped Rachel's lips, goose bumps rising high above her skin.

"Rachel?"

Finn's soft voice echoed through the dark room, and she felt his large hand grip onto hers. It was gentle and light, and just it just felt so right. "What the hell's going on?" she whispered, blinking furiously for the blackness to settle in.

She felt Finn shrug beside her. "Mr. Schuester!" he called out, his free hand cupping his mouth as a blow horn. "Mr. Schue are you here?"

No answer.

"Maybe he left to find out what happened to the lights," Rachel explained, trembling as a light shudder rippled fearfully through her. Finn nodded, pulling her closer to the inside of his arms cautiously. "Come on, let's find the light switch."

She cringed closer in his chest as he led the way around the room, his hand reaching out for any oncoming objects that would block their way. They slowly tiptoed along the stage, scared of the thought of blindly falling off as the darkness continued to swallow them whole.

She whimpered quietly as she felt herself stepping into a puddle of unknown liquid, the substance soaking through her shoes. "What . . . is that water?" Finn asked as he felt himself land in the same pile. Water? No, it was too thick for that.

"I don't know, it seems too – " Her sentence was interrupted as she felt something tug at the end of her foot, forcing her to fall forward, her hands leaving the comfort and safeness of Finn's body.

She fell to the concrete floor of the stage with a loud thud, her elbows skidding across the wood. She gasped out in adrenaline, the rush of falling vibrating through her senses and veins.

"Rachel! Rach, are you okay?" She sniffled harshly, letting the short period of pain wash over her as she propped herself upwards, preparing to stand up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a slip."

She heard him chuckle softly at the relief. "What did you trip on?" he asked, his concerned voice filing in. She froze at the question. "I don't know . . ."

She felt his forceful hand on her shoulder, as she struggled to lift herself upwards. "Wait, just stay down for a second, I think the switch is around here somewhere."

She sighed heavily, patiently waiting at the cold floor of the auditorium, waiting for the brightness to shine and brighten her eyes. Finn's footsteps faltered closely beside her, when she heard him gasp in delight. "Found them!"

There was a small click and the lights above them flickered brightly, shinning the room with light. She beamed as her vision became clearer, quickly turning towards the object that caused her to fall over.

She froze.

It was Mr. Schuester's bleeding body.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Is Mr. Schuester dead? Or Alive? Here's a couple of spoiler quotes for the next chapter:<p>

"We can't leave him here! (Mr. Schuester's body or _corpse_?)"

"No, I'm letting you go alone, I'm coming with you."

"The doors jammed, every single one is."

Well hope those spoilers tie you over before the next update:) HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASURE REVIEW!


	2. Two Down

**Well heres chapter two:) Hope you enjoy it, I have good plans for this fanfic! oh and plus 'the hangover' has been updated, so make sure to check that one out and review:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Rachel glared coldly in front of her, her blood freezing in her veins as she stared at the motionless limbs on the bloody floor.

She couldn't talk, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream.

She couldn't breathe.

"Mr. Schue?"

Finn's voice echoed throughout the auditorium, causing her to jump at the sudden sound. His footsteps were made along the stage, and she shivered slightly, her eyes never leaving her teacher's body.

Broad hands wrapped along the center of her waist, and she suddenly felt herself being lifted upwards from the heat of the blood, to the comfort of Finn's chest. "Stay calm," he whispered lowly into her ear, his arms covering her shaking frame.

One hot tear strung from her eyes, hastily running down her cheek, as she stared at her teacher, no, her _inspiration, _lying face first on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" she croaked, her voice hoarse from dryness.

She felt Finn shrug around her, his hold on her tightening. "Don't move okay?"

She nodded, already missing the safeness of his arms as he released her. He walked in front of her, kneeling down beside Mr. Schuester. He groaned as his shoes sunk into the overwhelming amount of blood beside his body, his heart racing as he reached forwards, grasping his teacher's shoulder and turning him over.

His pulse quickened as he witnessed the cause of the bloodied mess, the unanswered calls, the shivering silence.

He felt his throat clog at the sight of his teacher, his throat slit and gushing, in front of them. Until it heard a scream, snapping him back to bravery.

He whipped his head towards Rachel; innocent, defenseless Rachel as she stood with her hands cupping her mouth, tears falling freely from her eyes. He needed to protect her, stay strong. For _her_.

He got up from the floor, rushing to her side as he stood in front of her, blocking her view from witnessing her dyeing teacher. She collapsed, and he caught her in the center of his arms, her head landing against the softness of his chest.

He weaved his fingers through her hair, trying to calm the harsh sobs that ripped through her lungs.

"Who did this?" she bawled, her fingers clinging to the cotton of his shirt. Tearstains leaked into his material, marking its sadness. "What's happening?"

"I don't know Rach . . . do you have a cell phone?" he asked, his heart racing franticly. She shook her head against his chest. "They're gone, our bags, someone took them."

Finn breathed heavily as fear washed through him, which was quickly replaced by grief as the reality of the situation struck him hard. Mr. Schuester was dead. And they were the only ones in the school. But with one unwanted visitor . . .

"We need to get out of here." The words came out in such a blur, that he wasn't sure he even said them. "Now."

Rachel pulled back, her expression mixed between anguish and confusion. "But, b – but Mr. Schue – "

He grabbed her shoulders tightly, tilting his head towards her. "Rachel. There's a reason why Mr. Schuester's dead. That means someone's in here, and we need to get out of here before he finds us."

Rachel shook her head, her face stained in her own tears. "We can't leave him here."

He hesitated, softly rubbing a thumb over her wet cheeks. "You can stay here," he said quietly, "lock yourself in here, don't answer to anybody, not even me, and stay here, I can't allow you to risk yourself out there. I can get out of here, get some help, and come back for the both of you."

A low sob escaped her chapped lips, and she leaned her head against his chest, her breath breaking into pants of distress. "I can't . . ." she cried.

He hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head back to look at him. "Why?"

She grabbed his finger from underneath her chin, holding his hand closely to heart pulsing heart. "I'm not letting you go alone, I'm coming with you."

He gulped loudly as she stared down at her, his thoughts scattered across his brain. "Rachel I can't allow – "

A sharp squeak of a show echoed throughout the auditorium, causing the two teenagers to grip each other tightly, panic covering their body. "Let's get out of here," he urged as he grasped her hand, pulling her along the bloodied stage that she once called home.

They crashed through the auditorium doors, tight air filling their lungs as they entered the hallway that would lead them to the main office. Muffled cries tore from her throat as he dragged her along the tiles, the image of Mr. Schuester's corpse overcoming any thought chance of survival.

"Come on Rach, keep running," she heard Finn chant as he practically carried her down the end of the hallway, a gasp of relief breaking him as they stood in front of the main office, their wanted destination.

Finn rushed over to the door, rage soaring through him, as he noticed how the door wouldn't open. He bulked, bouldering his shoulder against the door, kicking against it with such force that he thought his foot would break at the contact.

"Damn it!" he cried, pushing his hands against the door once more before falling against it, his back slithering to the floor. He turned his head to the side, desperately searching for the hopeful eyes of Rachel, only to be left with an empty space.

"RACHEL?" he yelled, his heart hammering as a tiny whimper echoed throughout the hallway. He turned around, surprised to see her limping forward, a nearby fire extinguisher in her hands.

He looked at her in confusion as she walked past him, in front of the patterning rows of large windows surrounding the office rooms. She shifted her arms backwards, the fire extinguisher swinging in her hands as she flung it forwards, the extinguisher flying into the breaking glass of the window.

Glass shattered around them as Finn jumped forwards, pushing Rachel to the floor as tiny pieces of crystals flew around in nearby places. He covered her body with his, his arms shielding her face from any harm as the continuous shower of glass rained over them, cutting through his muscle. He winced when he felt one ripped through her skin.

She whimpered slightly as he pushed off of her, the storm of glass stopping with damage. She held her shoulder as a small amount of blood oozed on her skin from a tiny scrap to her blade.

"You okay?" he asked her cautiously, taking her hand in his. She nodded curtly, squeezing his fingers as they stepped throughout the broken window, sighing in relief as they discovered a work phone by the desk of Principal Figgins.

Rachel ran towards it; her hand reaching for the phone, only to come face-to-face with the mutilated body of her principal, his lifeless eyes staring up at her while blood poured from the deep gashes in his neck and stomach.

Finn froze, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her away from the bleeding body as faint panic began to bubble in her chest. Right now, there was no time for sympathy. Only survival.

His outstretched hand reached for the receiver, avoiding the blood that covered the pool of his feet. He held the phone to his ear.

It was disconnected.

He arched an eyebrow as held the phone backwards, staring at it in curiously. His hands found the cord and searched below it, his fingers trailing along the path of the cord until it came to an unexpected end.

It was cut in half.

* * *

><p>AHHH CLIFFHANGER! Well i hope you liked it:) Sorry had to kill mr schue:( Here are some spoiler quotes for next chapter:<p>

"The doors are locked, every single one of them."

"We stay here and we die, we leave and we die. Either way, ,we die."

"Why is this happening?"

Hope that tied you over:) AND DON'T WORRY, FINCHEL MOMENTS ARE COMING UP, JUST LET THEM DEAL WITH THE SITUATION FIRST:D


	3. Another One To Go

**HERE'S CHAPTER THREEEE:) so sorry for the lack of updates, i am very very busy with school! The hangover will be updated either tomorrow or friday!:) Hope you enjoy this chapter! IT'S PRETTY SCARY! Be sure to also checkout my youtube video 'Finn and Rachel Season 2 - 'Jar Of Hearts' ' THAANK YOU AND REVIEW:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

Finn gaped at the cordless phone in front of him, his blood rushing thickly throughout his veins as his body stood frozen and cold. He held the cord helplessly in his hand, letting it fall through his fingers as he staid still.

His heart ached as he heard the continuous sobs of Rachel from the corner of the office, scared from seeing the lifeless body of her teacher and principal. He turned his head slowly to face her, his heart aching in his chest when he saw her shaking arms around her trembling frame.

He gulped harshly, staring from the cordless phone to the tiny brunette, back and forth. "Rach," he called hoarsely, his throat dry from panic.

She looked up towards him fearfully, her eyes streaming with glistening tears. She ran powerlessly towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she hugged him tightly, afraid he might be ripped from her embrace. He breathed heavily before he flung his iron muscles across her body, bringing her into the circle of his chest.

"What are we going to do," she sobbed, the tears drenching his shirt. " We stay here and we die, we leave and we die. Either way, we die."

Finn stroked her hair gently, cradling her face as his fingers glided across her skin. "We need to sneak out to the exit doors okay? We'll be as quiet as possible, I promise you," he picked her head up softly in his hands, tilting her chin so that she was looking at him with her ongoing tears, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She closed her eyes, breathing in before bending her head against his chest. "I can't go out there." She lifted her head up meet his weary eyes. "I'm _scared_, Finn."

He stared down at her vulnerably, his thumb wiping the remaining of her tears. "You're a fighter Rach, we'll both be fine." He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead, before pulling back, only to lean his forehead against hers. "I vow to you okay? I'm not letting him come in ten feet with you, I'll protect you okay?"

She nodded against his forehead, untangling herself from him as she pulled back, bracing herself. She laced her hand with Finn's, smiling sadly at him as they walked forward and out of the office.

Tense and thick air surrounded them as they stepped into the exposure of the open hallway, their veins thick with racing blood. "Don't let go of my hand unless I say so okay?" Finn whispered lowly in her ear before pulling her along silently across the lockers of the school.

They slowly paced along the pattern of the ongoing lockers, his hands protectively covering her from oncoming danger. He walked a foot in front of her, his hands still linked to hers tightly. He turned the corner sharply, freezing as he saw the scene in front of him.

He quickly turned towards Rachel before she could view the bloodied display. She bumped surprisingly into Finn's body, and he had to cover her mouth from the bubbling scream that threatened to tear from her throat.

He covered her face with his pumped chest, listening as her heavy and panicked breathing slowed and calmed drastically. "Don't look," he murmured softly into her hair, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. "Hold on to my hand okay? And close your eyes."

She whimpered lowly, nodding her head as he pulled away. She looked up at him fearfully; panic bubbling in her chest.

"Close your eyes," he mumbled, reaching out his hand to graze her eyelids softly. Her eyes fluttered closed at the touch, and she reattached her hand to his.

He breathed heavily as he turned around, his stomach churning, as the sight of the high school janitor lay motionless in the bath of his own blood.

He pulled Rachel closely beside him, gasping slightly as he stepped unwittingly in the sticky and thick substance of the dead man's blood.

Rachel squeezed his hand. "Finn? What's going on?" He looked down at her, thankful to see that her eyes are closed fully shut. He shook his head to himself. "Nothing, come on," he whispered. He guided her to the edge of the hallway, far enough so the blood couldn't reach the unwanted contact with her feet.

They reached the corner swiftly, and he pulled her quickly to the opening of the hallway. He turned quickly towards her, caressing her face lightly in his hands, his fingers trailing across her hot skin. "Open your eyes Rachel."

She did as he said, her eyes widening as she saw the scared and fearful face of Finn. She opened her mouth to speak, but secondly closed it, shaking her head against the inside of his palms.

He noticed his discomfort, and his hold on her tightened. "You okay?"

She blinked furiously, watching him with content eyes. "I just don't get it," she whispered as she stared at him, analyzing his expression.

He stepped closer towards her, his body in heated contact with hers. "What?" he asked, hypnotized by the small distance between their faces.

She gulped harshly, grabbing her hands and pulling them away from her cheeks. "You hate me."

His mouth hung open as her words poured out, stabbing every ounce in his guarded heart. His expression quickly melted to anguish as he stared at her jeeringly. "Rach, I – I could never . . . never hate you."

Her eyes flickered to the floor, and she shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "You know, if our life's weren't depended on it, you would be ignoring me right now."

He shook his head repeatedly, reaching out for her. She turned away. "Rachel, you know it's not like that I – "

She placed one soft hand over his moving lips, causing him to stop his anxious rant. She looked up at him with teary eyes, and the guilt pained through him like no other. "Don't worry, if we survive, you won't need to explain."

Her expression slightly brightened as she noticed an object in the distance, and a small smile etched on her features. She pulled away form him, running silently across the tiles of the floor towards the front doors that stood a few feet away from them.

She heard Finn's footsteps behind her as she reached the door, and she grabbed the handle anxiously, pulling it towards her. It wouldn't open.

She gaped at the steel door in front of her, her blood freezing as it staid lock.

"No," she cried, gripping the handle bar tightly. "No, no, no, no . . . "

She felt Finn's breath from behind as he sighed in disbelief. There was no chance of survival.

She banged her fists against the metal, her head crashing to it in frustration. "The doors are locked, I know it, every single one of them."

She turned slowly towards Finn, her back sliding across the door as she gave up reluctantly. She was met with his pained expression, his helpless and soulless eyes that used to comfort her.

"Why is this happening," she whispered brokenly, allowing the unshed tears to fall freely down her hot cheeks. "I don't understand . . . why this is happening to us Finn, what did we _do_!"

He hesitantly stepped towards her, careful not to touch her. "I don't know Rachel. I wish I did."

She shook her head wildly, her face falling freely into her hands. "He's going to kill us . . ."

Finn opened his mouth to speak.

"That he will."

He closed it confusedly, and Rachel lifted her head up to look at him. She arched an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head. "I didn't say that," he whispered.

"No you didn't, I did."

Rachel jumped feverishly as the same chilling voice sent shivers down her spine, trembling her coldly. Finn pushed her behind him protectively, his arms spread wide across her like a shield.

He turned slowly towards the unwanted criminal, his heart bounding wildly inside his chest. His eyes widened as he stared at the black, clocked person in front of them.

"Nice to finally meet my prey."

* * *

><p>Oouuuuuuuuu ANOTHER cliffhanger:O Haha sorry about that, but i'll try to update this as as soon as possible, until then, here are some spoilery quotes for the next chapter -<p>

"They're dead, all of them."

"Kill or be killed, is that what this is?"

"I'm not going to kill her."

WELL THATS IT:D PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW:) NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNNA BE GREAAAAAATTT!


	4. The Reveal

**ahhhh! here's chapter four! It's an intense one:) you might find out who the killer is, you might not . . . . Also don't forget to review please, your reviews are the reason why i write:) I'm like Rachel, i need applause to live! lOLL! Anyways, enjoy, i hope you like itt:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

"Nice to finally meet my prey."

Finn held Rachel protectively behind him, his arms shielding her from the stranger in hooded cloak.

He felt Rachel heavily breathing behind him, her mouth pressed against the muscle of his back. Her fingers laced around his; pulling him closer to her body as she shook in utter fear.

The stranger stepped forward, the click of his shoes echoing throughout the isolated hallway, his bloodied knife shinning in the surrounding blackness. Finn took a silent step backwards, pushing Rachel to do the same. His heart seized in panic, his chest heaving drastically.

The man tilted his head to the side, the mask on his face dangling warily. "Oh, and look what we have here; Mr. Popular isn't it, I certainly wasn't expecting you."

A low sob escaped from Rachel's lips, sending shivers down Finn's frozen spine. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, though expecting it to comfort him instead.

"What do you want?" Rachel cried softly, sneakily dragging Finn backwards to the end of the hallway.

The stranger chuckled, taking another step towards the fearful teenagers. "Oh my dear Rachel, I thought you have noticed what I've wanted already . . . we've only been going to school together for two years now."

Rachel froze, her thick blood cursing through her veins as she stared at the boy in front of her in disbelief. Frizzy hair, slender but bulked body . . .

A strangled choke ripped from her lips as she turned towards the continuation of the hallway, her legs rushing to the pair of doors at the end, pulling Finn along with her. Rachel looked behind her, relief warming her body as she noticed that _he_ wasn't following them, the presence of him merely existing in the empty air.

She cried as her and Finn reached the end of the hallway, her hands outstretching to the handle bar of the door that would hopefully leave them to safety . . .

It sprung open with a crash, causing Rachel to shriek in shock, jumping back to the shield of Finn's arms.

She whimpered into his chest as she saw Jacob Ben Israel standing in the doorframe, his mask ripped from his face.

She felt Finn's body tense around her as he realized the shabby character in front of them, a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Jacob," Rachel mumbled through unmoving lips as he drastically raised a gun in his hand, aiming it at the frightened pair.

He stepped forward, the gun gripped tightly in his fingers. "Hello darling," he slithered, chuckling sarcastically as Finn pushed Rachel behind his body.

"You really think you could save her from me Hudson? It's only a matter of time before Rachel realizes what she really wants, and what she needs . . ."

She bulked, squeezing Finn's body fearfully. "What are you saying Ja – "

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled harshly, his fingers crawling towards the trigger.

She shook her head, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. "No, Jacob, please, don't do this, I . . . I'm sorry. You can't mean it!"

"Never mean what?" Finn asked as he his head slightly to face her, his expression a mixture of confusion and panic.

Her mouth opened to speak, but Jacob filled the words that followed. "You see, Finny, I always liked Rachey, she was nice and hot and everyone knows I've always wanted to get in her pants. But there is one day you see, this one day when my poor little Rachey was upset, very, very sad you see, and I was being a gentleman, a nice guy and I asked her what's wrong.

I'm pretty sure through her tears I heard the words 'Finn' and 'hate' – " Finn looked down guiltily " – so you could imagine my pain and concern. Next thing I know, after promising to take care of you and – "

"NO JACOB!" Rachel screamed, stomping her foot on the ground. "You didn't promise to take care of me! You forced it on me, you – you t – tried to – "

He waved his hand at her. "Yeah, whatever, I tried to rape you, but – "

Finn shook his head, rage filling every core of his body. He stepped forward, untangling himself from Rachel as he did. "You what?"

Jacob chuckled loudly, aiming the ground at Finn. "Let me say it a little slower for you dumb shit . . . I. Tried. To. Fuck. The. Shit. Out. Of. Rachel. Berry . . . come on, try to hurt me, I'm the one with real gun and knife here."

Rachel's hand reached out for his, tugging him backwards silently. "Please, Finn, come on, I'm fine okay? I'm alright."

He took her hand mindlessly, his eyes locked on Jacob's as he stepped back to Rachel, tightly bringing her into the circle of his arms, his thumb tracing her face reassuringly.

"Can I finish my novel?" Jacob chuckled, aiming the gun back at the two shaking teenagers.

"So yes, I tried to so deliciously rape you Rachey, but you were so mean, and you said no, which made me really mad – " he laughed crazily, clutching the gun as he bent over, still giggling " – so Rachey got away you see, she got away with some cuts and bruises, and a ripped shirt, but it's alright because our little heroine got away. So the next day at school I was oh so surprised to see her coming out of her little Glee club, her head hung low.

As soon as she saw me, whataya know, she tried to run away. But that's not how I roll so I grabbed her and pushed her against the lockers, and I threatened her, yes Finny I threatened her sweet little ass. I told her if she even thought about telling the cops, or anyone, I'd kill her."

He cocked the gun towards a visibly shaking Rachel, and smiled sweetly. "And what do you know, she broke her word, but I kept mine."

A harsh sob escaped her lips, and she clutched onto Finn, squeezing him tightly. "No, no Jacob, please . . . I'm s – sorry, I'll d – drop the – the charges . . . I'll tell e – everyone I was making it up!"

Jacob laughed, stepping forward. "Oh there's no need for that darling, you see, you told Mr. Schue . . . and now he's dead."

Rachel bawled, rubbing her face in Finn's chest as his words rang in her head. "You're the reason he's dead Rachey, you're the reason his life is gone, ripped away from the world . . ."

She heard a small whimper rumble in Finn's chest, and she lifted her head to look up at him, tears streaming wildly on her skin.

He pressed a small and fake smile on his face, rubbing his fingers reassuringly on her wet flesh.

"Oh and would you look at that Rachey, you're costing the life of your precious Finn Hudson, that is wonderful! You'll be the reason for the principal's death, Mr. Schuester's death, the janitor's death and . . . your beloved quarterback's . . ."

He cocked the gun towards him, his fingers trailing on the trigger. "I can trust you Rachey, not to tell, but I just can't trust him . . . "

"NO!" Rachel screamed, moving in front of him. Finn bulked, pushing her back against the lockers, away from his shuddering body.

"JACOB! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GIVE UP ANYTHING JUST DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!"

She nodded her head drastically, running back into the arms of Finn.

"Well, I'd like to steal your virginity . . . but I'm pretty sure you've already been fucked by – "

"Yeah, that's right, we did," Finn hissed, pressing his lips to the side of his temple for proof.

"Right. And it's not fun doing it with a non-virgin, I like when they scream at me not to touch them, or tell them that this isn't fair . . . that's usually where I kill them."

Rachel shuddered, flicking her eyes closed as she sunk into the safeness and comfort of Finn's heated body.

"So, there's only one thing I can think of, sorry Rachey . . . "

He stepped forward, smiling at the small distance between him and the nervous pair in front of him.

He slid a knife from his closed jacket, pressing the blade against the side of Finn's throat.

"NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T! PLEASE DON'T – "

Jacob growled, sending his fist to the side of Rachel's face, making her fly to the ground, clutching her bleeding cheek.

"RACHEL!" Finn bent towards her, only to be cut short as the knife glazed across his skin, threatening to break his flesh open.

Jacob grabbed Rachel's shoulder and hoisted her up, pushing her harshly against the school lockers. She crashed into them, her head banging against the metal as she cried out in pain.

"This is what I want you to do Finn," Jacob hissed, handing him the cold gun. "I want you to send this bullet straight through that bitch's head, and if you don't, I swear to God I will run this knife so deep through both of your throat's that it'd cut to your intestines."

Finn gulped harshly, as the gun in his hand automatically rose, targeting it at Rachel's anguished face.

"You've got two minutes to kill her, or you both die."

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhhh! Wait? ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? hehhheee im evil:p<p>

so what you guys think? you like it? you think finn is going to kill rachel? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Also, for the spoilery quotes, those were meant for the NEXT chapter, so sorry about that:\

ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LOVED IT, :D


	5. Kill Or Be Killed

**Since you guys are so freaking awesome at reviewing!:D I wanted to make sure to reward you guys for posting a chapter only one day after the last update!**

** Yaay, lol, well sorry for the shortness of this one! I kind of had to end it at a certain point before we head into the real story in the next chapter, (which will make your finchel hearts swell) and so yeah, this one is quite short, but the next one will be great! Anyways, please please review and maybe the next update will be wednesday:) THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! ENJOY:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

Finn's hand shook violently as he aimed the gun at Rachel's face, pressing the cold metal lightly against her forehead.

"Finn . . ." she whimpered, her eyes fluttering with tears as she stared up at him. "Finn, please don't do this . . ."

He gulped harshly, watching helplessly as a single droplet of water slid down her broken face.

The blade on his throat brought him back to reality.

"Come on Hudson, half a minute has passed, the clock is quickly ticking!" Jacob slithered, his tongue tracing circles in his ear. Finn shuddered lightly, his eyes never leaving Rachel's panicked ones.

He felt Jacob's teeth graze his ear as he whispered lowly. "Come on boy, run that bullet straight through her fucking head, take her soul away, take her life away, your own one is counting on it."

Finn let a single tear dribble uselessly down his face as he watched Rachel with a soft and content gaze. He shook his head lightly, the blade scratching gently against his skin.

"Kill or be killed, is that what this is?" he growled, loosening his grip on the gun sneakily. He heard Jacob chuckle in response.

"No," he croaked, dropping the gun at his side, "I'm not going to kill her."

Rachel cried softly as the cold metal left her flesh, relief swelling her heart as he dropped his arm to his core.

Jacob laughed sarcastically, grabbing Finn's hand and lifting it upwards again. Rachel shook violently beside Finn as the metal of the gun pressed harshly against the side of her head. He turned slowly towards her, his eyes breaking in front of her.

"I'm going to tell you how this goes alright Hudson?" he growled, giggling in satisfaction as he stared at Rachel's pained expression.

Finn turned slowly towards her, his eyes breaking in front of her. "Don't be scared," he mouthed, and she closed her eyes forcefully, nodding her head against the cold metal.

"You kill her, you survive, you don't," Jacob cocked the knife in his hand closer to Finn's exposed throat, targeting it on his trembling frame, "you both die."

A harsh sop escaped Rachel's lips, and the hold on Finn's gun faltered, as the need to comfort her grew stronger. "Please Finn, please don't do this," she pleaded, her eyes opening slowly. "Please."

Her broken sobs tore him apart, and he felt his heart tear inside his chest. His fingers crawled towards the trigger as he aimed it at her face. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"NO!" Rachel's rough cry rang from her mouth, and Finn shut his eyes closed, suddenly pulling the gun away from her head to mindlessly target it to the ceiling, shooting it aimlessly.

Jacob bent over, the knife dropped from his fingers as his hands clutched his head. He dove to the ground, protecting himself from the oncoming gunshots as his head banged harshly against the tiles. Finn turned quickly towards Rachel, who was staring at him with wide and shocked eyes, her fingers lightly tracing the imprinted mark that used to be the placement of the gun on her forehead.

"RUN!" he cried out, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her from the shaking lockers. He pushed her away from the surprising scene, in the direction of the next hallway.

She dug her heels into the tiles of the floor, determined to stop her tracks. He looked at her in confusion, his lips bubbling with screams. "Rachel! What are you doing! I want you to run!"

She shook her head wildly, clutching the label of his jacket securely as she brought him down to her, their lips inches apart. "No. I'm not leaving you."

His eyes shifted as he stared at her in awe, his lips trembling at the short distance between them. "Rachel– "

A loud grumble vibrated the floor, and Rachel's grip on him loosened, as she looked behind him in wary. Her eyes widened as she saw Jacob lifting himself up from the ground, his hands rubbing mindlessly across his red skin.

Finn arched an eyebrow at her as he saw her fixed expression, and turned around quickly, the gun gripped tightly in his hand. He pushed Rachel behind him protectively, as her arms wrapped around his large one tightly.

"Aha," Jacob giggled as he got up swiftly from the ground, "very clever Hudson, I didn't know you had the risk in you."

He looked at Rachel in quizzed, a smirk playing on his lips. "Especially when it comes down to that whore – "

Finn cocked the gun in his hand, aiming it at Jacob's slump chest. "One more word about her, I swear to God I'm not afraid to pull this trigger." He squeezed Rachel tighter in his chest, pulling her in closer.

Jacob took a quick step towards him, a rich smile tugging at his lips. "Rachel Berry is a stupid, slut face whore who – "

Finn pulled the trigger.

Rachel screamed loudly, tucking her head into the comfort of Finn's chest, blocking her from viewing the bloodied scene.

Thick air surrounded them as she perked her eyes, waiting to hear the fallen corpse of Jacob Ben Israel.

Nothing.

She slowly peeked her eye open, clutching onto Finn tighter than ever as her eyes widened in fear and panic; her heart building to an incredibly fast rate.

He was still standing there, free from blood, free from harm. Still alive.

She looked up at Finn, who was shaking his head in bewilderment, watching as Jacob laughed dramatically. "You . . . you really think t – that I would be . . . – stupid enough, to p – put more than one . . . b – b – bullet," he stuttered between chuckles, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh.

Finn gawked at him, staring in horror as he slid his bloodied knife out, the smirk still tugging his features.

"There was only one bullet in there?" Finn hissed, as he slowly dragged himself and Rachel sneakily backwards, to the next hallway.

Jacob chuckled, tipping the top of his knife to his head lightly. "Yes you idiot, and it was meant for her." He pointed the knife at Rachel, smiling as he witnessed the fear rise in her face.

Finn untangled himself from her, grabbing a hold of only her hand as he walked one final step to the new hallway.

He turned towards her, his eyes panicked. "Run," he whispered.

And she did. Taking off into a sprint with Finn attached at her side, she ran along the corridor of the hallway, the fear of looking back and finding Jacob following them bubbling in her chest.

She felt Finn's hands disconnect out of her own as he used his arms to pump himself faster, running beside her in sync.

They slid to a stop at the end of the hallway, silently praying for thankless as they noticed that Jacob was nowhere in sight.

"In here," Finn whispered lowly, pointing to the empty classroom beside them. He grabbed Rachel's hand softly and pulled her inside, thankful that it wasn't locked.

He quickly shut the door silently behind them, letting the lock settle in with a small and low click. He kept the lights off as he locked the door sneakily. He pressed his ear lightly against the doorframe, straining to hear if there were any footsteps being made along the tiles of the hallway.

He felt Rachel's small hand squeeze his own softly, as she pulled him into the darkness of the room, sitting them both down at the corner in the back of the room. She rested her head against his chest, letting the silent tears fill the brim of her eyes.

"Now what?" she croaked, allowing the droplets of water to sink onto Finn's shirt. He sighed heavily, draping his arm across her shoulders, hugging her tightly against his body.

"Now we wait," he whispered.

It was all they could do.

* * *

><p>Ahaahhhaa and so the finchel story continues! Next chapter, i think you guys will enjoy! But who knows, will Jacob ruin it? Will they finally get caught and have no way to run? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!<p>

Spoilery quotes for next chapter -

"I told you I'd protect you; and I meant it. No matter what the risks are, I'm going to keep you safe."

"No matter how many times I feel loved, how many times I feel wanted . . . I always get slapped in the face. I can never get it right."

"Hey, sh, listen . . . we're going to survive this okay? Both of us. Together. We're going to live."

OOPS! I THINK I SAID TOO MUCH HEHEE:) Anyways, they're both form either Finn or Rachel, so I'll let you do the guessing! Goodnight and keep reviewing! love you:D


	6. Feared Last Minutes

**Ahhhh! Here's chapter six, or in that case, THE FINCHEL CHAPTER! Also, did you guys see that new promo of glee? IF NOT CHECK IT OUT NOW ... THEY SHOW A PREVIEW OF FINCHEL SEX! Heres the link: /2011-10-19-new-glee-promo-november-first-1st-return#.Tp-lP2Xcq9t :) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did, obviously not that scary or intense, but i'm saving that for the next chapters:) ENJOYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

Rachel's head hung heavily on Finn's shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed as she listened to his comforting lullaby.

She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the safety that he provided her. She pressed her lips softly against his skin, beaming as she felt his cheeks widen into his one-sided grin.

"What was that for?" he whispered, his fingers tracing patterns absently on her arms. She pulled back, smiling sadly as she locked eyes with him.

"For protecting me," she mumbled, "for being the reason why I'm alive." She pressed her lips gently against his cheek, and he hummed in appreciation.

She placed her hand lightly on the place where she just kissed, trailing her fingers along his flesh. "Thank you Finn, for everything."

A small smile itched on his face, and he nodded slightly, pressing his lips softly against her forehead. "Your welcome."

Rachel lowered her head onto his shoulder, snuggling into the only safeness she had left. He sighed heavily, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.

A thick silence surrounded them as they huddled towards each other, their bodies meshed together from the tightness of the corner. She breathed out, shuddering as she shifted closer, her arms embracing around Finn's waist.

She stared idly at the door across the room, her heart hammering drastically as the thought of it opening raced through her mind. Light tears welled in her eyes as she tore her eyes away, staring up at the hero beside her.

"Finn?" Rachel stuttered, her breath hitching as he turned towards her, his eyes drooping painfully.

"What's wrong Rach?" he whispered, lifting his grazed hand to place it against her red cheek. She smiled sadly at him, rubbing her thumb softly over his bruised forehead.

"Do you think we're going to die?" she asked him, her lips quivering from the possibility. Even through the lowness of her voice, he could still hear the heartbreak and pain in her words.

His heart shattered entirely, as he stared deeply at her, her expression masked in udder sadness and fear. He kissed the top of her head gently, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you Rach. I told you I'd protect you; and I meant it. No matter what the risks are, I'm going to keep you safe."

She shook her head in bewilderment; her quiet sobs breaking the thick air, intensifying his pain. "_Finn_," she croaked, her throat dry of despair, "I don't want _you _to die."

She bawled harshly against his shoulder, and he pulled her in for a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her like an iron cage, afraid she must be pulled away from him. He rubbed his thumbs on her back soothingly, trying to comfort and calm her.

"Hey, sh, listen . . . were going to survive this okay? Both of us. Together. We're going to live."

She sniffled lowly on his shirt, clutching him closely. "You have to promise me Finn. You have to promise to fight for yourself, not for me, but for you too."

He slowly nodded his head, staring at her in awe as he committed to her plead. She closed her eyes gently, leaning her forehead against his heated lips.

"If we survive – "

"No Rachel," Finn interrupted, shaking his skin against hers in disagreement, "_when _we survive."

She giggled lightly, and a genuine smile lightened his features as he heard her heartfelt laugh.

"Anyways," she continued, her short life of chuckles stopping. "When we survive, I'm going to change," she whispered lowly, "I'm not going to be that selfish, little diva who gets slushied all the time. I won't be small, bossy nerd who has the need to annoyingly take over everything . . ."

Finn hooked his finger tightly under her chin, tilting her face up so that they held a heavy gaze. "But then you wouldn't be _Rachel."_

She giggled again, this time sarcastically. "Is that a good thing?"

Finn frowned, shaking his head as he pressed his lips softly against his forehead. "That's a great thing," he told her, cradling her face gently.

A small smile masked her expression, and she sighed heavily against his body. "I don't really think it's a big deal, no one likes the Rachel Berry I'm being now."

Finn pulled back, confusion and shock written clear on his face. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, tears brimming along the bridge of her eyes. "Because I'm insecure."

He looked at her sternly, his eyebrows raised, his lips pouted. She waved him off before he could say anything. She tore her eyes away from him, finding the floor more interesting as she played nervously with her fingers.

"Every time I feel like I'm getting somewhere, like I'm actually stepping forward, I take two steps back. No matter how many times I feel loved, how many times I feel wanted . . . I always get slapped in the face. I can never get it right."

She looked up anxiously, surprised when she saw a single tear fall slowly down Finn's red cheek, his expression broken.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled briefly, though he knew it was only to reassure him. She didn't mean it. He grabbed her hand, placing it in both of his.

"I never should have let anyone treat you like that," he murmured, softly catching the tears that spilled over with his fingertips. "I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry."

She nodded her head softly, though Finn could still feel the tension bubbling in her chest. He pressed his hand lightly over her chest, right above her heart, frowning as she felt it racing intensely.

She looked at him deeply, her eyes burning into his as they searched each other's emotions.

"Just tell me something Finn," she whispered, and he felt her heart building up speed as she nerved to tell him.

"Anything."

She breathed heavily, trying to calm her quickening heartbeat. She pressed her own, small hand against his chest, mimicking his movements.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

He pulled away from her quickly, gripping her wrist and gently removing it from his chest. Her lips formed tightly as she stared at him harshly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Right, I forgot, you're afraid of feelings."

He looked away from her, and she felt herself suddenly shifting her body, widening the distance between them.

"That's not fair," he hissed, "you know how I – "

"Feel? No, Finn, I don't, because I haven't talked to you since . . ." His eyes fixed to hers quickly, and heated anger surged through her.

"Yeah, I'm going to say it, I haven't talked to you since the whole baby thing. Because _you _shut me out, because _you _decided to cut me from your life! You know what Finn; I am so sick and tired of being used by you, of being taken advantage of! You just can't admit that you still want Quinn!"

She breathed out heavily, her chest heaving from the large amount of air she just used on her rant. She watched as Finn ran his hands through his hair roughly, tugging at the ends.

"God Damnit Rachel, you don't get it!" he fired back, looking at her with obvious pain in his eyes.

She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, and if he weren't so mad, he would have thought it was cute. "What Finn? What _I _don't is why you've been ignoring for _a month!"_

"Because I'm _in _love with you."

She froze, her blood thickening as the words accidently escaped from his lips. Her eyes widened, and her beat quickened. He didn't say that, he couldn't have.

"But you like Quinn," she whispered automatically though unmoving lips.

He chuckled lightly, giving her a certain look of disbelief. "I _liked_ Quinn, I love _you."_

She continued to stare at him idly, her hands moving to clutch her shirt, her fingers attempting to crawl inside and stop her painfully fast heart.

He noticed her hesitance, and he took a deep breath, finally confessing his feelings to the beautiful girl in front of him. "I was scared," he told her sincerely, holding her molded gaze.

"I always knew that I loved you, I always knew that it was never meant to be with Quinn. But I _had _to be with her, I thought we were having a baby together. And when I found out that it wasn't mine that I could finally break out of that hellhole and be with you fully and happily . . . I was just afraid. Afraid that if I got together with the only girl in my life that I've ever loved, that it would end badly. I trusted Quinn, and she crushed me, I didn't want that to happen to you. I loved you too much to ruin what we already had.

"So yeah, I started to ignore you, avoid you, because every time I looked at you it just made me love you more, but I knew that I could never let myself be with you because I'm an idiot, and a jackass, and a heartbreaker. And I'm sorry Rachel, for everything, every God damn thing I put you through, just _everything_."

Her eyes shifted slowly back and forth, watching as he leaned in closer to her, his breath heating her already red skin.

"Say something," he whispered, his lips brushing gently across her cheekbone. She pulled back, glaring at him sincerely.

"I love you too."

And then he pressed his lips against hers.

He feels her body tense before she suddenly melts into the kiss, her arms locking tightly around his neck, pulling him closer.

He cradles her face softly, moaning as she begins to suck lightly on his lower lip, his hands tangled in her hair and he can feel her callous hands brushing against the nape of his neck as she deepens the kiss.

She sighs, sucking lightly on his bottom lip and then running her tongue across it soothingly. She feels his grip on her neck tighten as he releases a low moan, just as he runs his tongue along her upper lip, probing her mouth slightly.

She opens her mouth, giving him permission and they both groan simultaneously, her nails now digging into his shoulder as she arches her back. She feels him tighten his grip on her face, his hands moving slowly downwards, resting on her waist.

Hell, if they're going to die, they might as well make it last.

She sighs again, allowing him to lower her on the tiled floor, his hands tangled up in her hair as he widens his legs.

A loud thud on the set of lockers outside the hallway breaks them apart with a gasp, as Finn sits upwards, bringing Rachel with him.

She turns towards him, her swollen lips trembling with fear. "Is he here?"

"Shh." He gulps harshly, bringing him into the circle of his arms as they back their furthest into the corner, bringing her head into his lap, hidden.

He presses his finger against her lips, hushing her from talking them into trouble.

She kisses the pad of his finger gently, the need of his comfort and love swelling in the panic of the moment. God, if she only had a few more minutes to spend with the man that she loved . . .

No, she wasn't going to think like that. They were going to survive, and they were going to have a million more times to interact like that, to kiss like that, to love each other . . .

"Hello, hello, where are you my darlings." Jacob's voice echoed throughout the interior of the hallway, and Rachel crunched into his abdominal, backing as far away from the door as possible.

Yeah, he was definitely here.

* * *

><p>Yeah, i definitly did another cliff hanger:P anyways, did you like it? love it? Review and i'll take them into consideration:) Anyways, no spoilery quotes for next chapter, sorrry guys! I don't want to spoil it that much:p<p>

Have a good night, and i'll try to update as soon as possible, love you and please review:)


	7. Fallen Hero

**it is honestly so sad on how bad this chapter is:( I am sooooooo sorry i know it sucks, but i needed to write it LOLL! Btw very sorry for the slow update, didn't mean for it to take that along! Well anyways, i'll shut up now, HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER SEVEN:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Jacob's shrilled voice echoed throughout the empty classroom, as Rachel huddled fearfully in Finn's lap.

Jacob's footsteps sounded closer as the click of his boots tapped against the tiled floor, making his prescience known. The door to the classroom beside them crashed open, and Finn wrapped his fingers tightly around Rachel's mouth, stopping her from her bubbled scream.

"Get up slowly," he whispered lowly in her ear, making her shiver ridiculously. She nodded her, getting silently on her knees. She watched as he crouched up, his back arched as he lifted her upwards.

"Follow me." He took her hand gently, leading her to the front of the room. Jacob's frustrated scream vibrated in the room next to them, and Rachel jumped into Finn's arms, banging them against the chalkboard.

"Shit," he hissed, as he heard Jacob's footsteps retort, stepping out of the room. He gripped Rachel's wrist and lowered her down beside the desk, pushing her back in the bottom of the desk.

"Stay down there okay?" Finn told her, as she silently ducked underneath, as he slowly released his grip on her wrist.

"No, Finn where are you going!" Rachel cried out lowly, her hands slipping off of his skin easily. He gently put his finger against her trembling lips, pressing his lips to her forehead softly.

"I'll be on the other side okay? Please, just stay here and keep quiet."

Jacob's fist crashed against the door, causing Rachel to jump frantically inside the desk, her eyes welling with tears as Finn slipped under her hold.

"Don't move," he whispered. Rachel nodded wildly, kneeling upwards and grabbing his shoulders, pulling him down towards her.

Her lips crashed onto his passionately, as she kissed him forcefully, her lips ravishing against his like it was the last time they would ever taste each other. He groaned slightly along the side of her lips as he kissed her back with the equal amount of fire and pure love.

Another crash on the door broke them apart, and it cracked open, revealing a flickering light coming from the hallway of the school.

"I love you," she whispered, attempting to keep the pain cracking in her voice. He smiled shortly, almost reassuringly, as he wept silent tears from her face.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips against hers once more before dipping from underneath the desk, his footsteps faltering to the other side of the room.

Rachel slid her knees towards her chest, huddling to the corner of the desk, her breath coming out in heavy heaves.

The door to the classroom opened with a slam, and Rachel clapped her hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shot as the smell of blood and death entered the room, destroying any feelings of wanted hope.

Her heart ached for Finn as the sound of Jacob's clicking boots stepped into the room, his blade ringing against the side of his body.

"Come out, come out to play," he giggled, his footsteps echoing throughout the tiles of the floor.

Her heart began to beat frantically that she was afraid the sound of it would give her hiding spot away. She bit her tongue feverishly, sucking on the slatted blood as she strained to hear the footsteps of her predator.

Nothing.

She narrowed her eyes quizzed, slowly getting on her knees to peek her head from the edge of the desk, her eyes perking for any shadow of Jacob. Her heart crashed in her chest, as she noticed no one there.

No one.

Hands gripped her ankles tightly, the nails of the attacker burning into her skin. She screamed out in pain as she was dragged backwards, her stomach sliding harshly against the tiles of the floor.

The back of her bra was squeezed tightly, pulling her upwards and pushing her down against the ground. She cried out, her head bulging painfully against the hard floor, buzzing her senses and blurring her vision.

"I knew my little darling was here."

Jacob.

She strained her eyes drastically, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she was lifted upwards onto the desk.

He dug his knees into the core of her body, ignoring her cries of intense pain as he continued his assault on her. His hand gripped her throat tightly, and she choked out, straining the need for breath.

Jacob was suddenly whipped from above her, the sound of his body crashing against the wall of the classroom, knocking over students' desk.

She coughed out in bewilderment, turning towards him, propping on her elbows as she stared at the struggling men fighting with each other.

"Finn!" she screamed as she noticed his tall figure pushing against Jacob's, his fist pounding ridiculously into his flesh.

She stared in panic as the two battled each other, their feet flying into the other's body, their fists digging into their skin. Finn pushed him up against the chalkboard, his hands crunched along the brim of Jacob's collar, slamming him harshly against the wall.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around Jacob's throat, straining him as he crashed his head once more against the board. Jacob smiled feverishly, a choked giggle escaping his lips as he stared at Finn with bloodshot eyes.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve too."

Rachel watched in shuddering horror as Jacob mysteriously slid the bloodied blade from his inside pocket, slicing it quickly against Finn's shoulder.

He cried out in agony, blood pouring from his open wound as his hold on Jacob released, leaving him vulnerable.

"FINN!" she shrieked, rushing to his side as he stumbled over, falling harshly against the pooling floor of his blood.

"No, no, Finn, God, no!" Rachel placed her hands tightly over his shoulder, pressing into his scar hardly, attempting to keep the blood from escaping. She looked up forcefully, her senses bubbling as she looked for Jacob, his presence disappeared from the scene.

Two hands wrapped around her waist from behind, her heart jumping wildly in her chest as she felt the knife in his hand skim the flesh of her ribs.

She turned around rapidly, panicking as she stared into Jacob's horrific face, his expression reflecting the emotion of a devil's. She bent her crunched fist back, rounding it as she snapped it towards his face, hitting him directly in his nose.

Jacob fell back in pain, his hands clutching his bleeding face as his hold on her loosened.

Rachel hurriedly turned back to Finn, grabbing his grazed hand, her blood freezing with thick fluid as she noticed his status.

His eyes were closed solid.

"Finn?" she stuttered, her voice dry from fear. She jugged her finger into his side, poking him lightly.

He didn't move.

"Finn . . . Finn, please wake up!" she cried, clutching his hand more fiercely. "Finn! Please, please I need you to wake up." She shook her head in disbelief, fearing the worse as his eyelids staid close, and his heartbeat stopping.

"One down, one to go." She sobbed in defeat as she felt Jacob's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her upwards. His fingers dug into her skin as he dragged her backwards, out of the room, her eyes refusing to tear away from Finn's motionless body.

He threw her into the open classroom beside as she stumbled in, balancing herself at the front desk of the room. She closed her eyes shut as she braced herself from the blow she's been expecting, her eyes pooled with tears, her hands bleeding with Finn's own blood.

"Sorry about your poor little Finny, Rachey bear, he wasn't on my list to kill." Jacob's voice echoed from the other side of the room, his tone slithering and slim.

She whipped her head to the side, her eyes drooping as she watched him draw closer, his boots clicking against the tiles of the floor. He held up his knife playfully, twisting it in his fingers as a sinister smile itched on his features.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll see him soon."

He charged forwards, his hand propped up as the knife pointed towards her, the blood dripping drastically to the ground. Her eyes widened as he came closer to the desk, and she jumped to the side, landing harshly against three of the student's desk.

She screamed out, her bones shriveling as she felt the cold metal bang against her skin, already feeling the bruises developing on her purple flesh. Jacob roared in frustration, as he followed her path, the knife still positioned high in his hand.

"Keep trying to run darling, you're just wasting your energy." She shook her head at his words, her heart hammering against the inside walls of her chest.

_Finn would want you to fight. He would want you to not give up._

Her eyes fluttered closed as the mention of his name sent shivers throughout her core, her muscles turning limp in her skin.

_Fight. He would want you to fight. Survive. For him._

Her eyes snapped open, her muscles tightening, her heart empowered as she stared at Jacob coming across the room, his wicked smile playing wickedly on his lips.

He jumped towards her, his knife darting to the floor as she rolled over, the blade missing her body by inches.

_Fight –_

He grunted in displeasure as he grabbed onto the shirt of her top, pulling her towards him, the knife inching towards her exposed skin.

_For –_

She screamed in surprised as Jacob was suddenly lifted from her body, thrown to the other side of the room. She looked to her savior.

"FINN!" she cried out, as she witnessed his tall, red figure standing in front of her. He bent towards her, his hand outstretching to her shriveled body.

"Come on, I'm not letting you down this time." A small smile etched into her features as she grabbed his hand tightly, the warmth of his skin flushing her entire body with its own happiness.

He sprung her upwards; quickly pulling her to the safeness of his chest as Jacob slid past her, his knife still perched in his hand.

He held her hand tightly in his, pushing her towards the door of the classroom.

"Run."

* * *

><p>yeaaaaaah lol crappy chapter, its okay if y'ou say so in the reviews lmaao! i know its not the best but:( Anyways, i was thinking of starting another finchel story, but i can't decide which one to do. Do you guys want a romance and humour, a romance and drama, a romance and suspense, romance and thriller or another romance and humor finchel story?<p>

Tell me which one you want, and i'll go into more detail about it will be about! I have many ideas for finchel stories, already planning about 6 so don't worry, i wont stop writing stories for a long time:) ALRIGHT PLEASE REVIEW WITH CRITICS AND ALSO OPINIONS ON THE NEW FINCHEL STORY. THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU.

GO BULLD(FRO)OGS

*Modern Family Moment*


	8. One Last Kiss

**AHHHHHH CHAPTET EIGHT! This is uhmmm a very ...crazy chapter:p This is the kinda the last chapter of the novel, the final chapter! There will be maybe three more chapters after this i do not know! But I will let you know, alright sorry i'll shutup now, ENJOY:D :D :D :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Finn pulled Rachel along behind him, his hands clamming against hers as he anxiously ran along the corridor of the patterned lockers. He dragged her to the new set of a hallway, heeling his foot to the ground as he stopped them mid-run.

"There!" he cried out, pointing to a lightened sign at the end of the hallway. "That! Is that an exit sign?"

He turned hopelessly to Rachel, watching uselessly as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She nodded once, firmly, cocking her head to the direction of the doors.

"It should lead to the parking lot," she stammered, her fingers tightening its hold around his hand. He smiled briefly, his eyes bulging as he zoomed in on an oncoming object behind Rachel.

Jacob.

He pulled her along behind him as he picked up another speed, his legs threatening to give out as he rushed to the end of the hallway, his hands outstretched to the doorway, anxious to open it.

He cried out in relief as the door swung open, pushing Rachel ahead of him as the night wind wrapped around them like a thick blanket. He breathed in the heavy air, his mind empowering as he felt the familiar sense of nature and life fill his senses.

Rachel slammed the door roughly behind them, pulling him for his inner thoughts as it closed with a crash. He turned towards her, watching as her body bounced to the side by an unknown force.

She screamed loudly, struggling to keep the door closed as Jacob pushed against it, his strength overpowering hers. He looked around in panic, searching for any key to hold the doors closed.

His eyes stopped at a broken hockey stick a couple feet away, the school's name written over it proudly. He grabbed Rachel roughly by the shoulders and took her place against the door, pushing her towards the direction of the hockey stick.

"Run!" he yelled, pointing to the wood, "run and get that!" She followed his gaze to the hockey stick, sinking lightly in the grass. She nodded, rushing towards it, her arms pumping her faster.

She grabbed it quickly and turned sharply on her heel, running back towards Finn and the pounding door. He grabbed it from her prying fingers, placing it in between the two door handles, in the middle of the frame.

He jumped back, breathing in relief as the door kept shut, Jacob's slamming fists sculptured on the inside of the frame. Rachel's hand curled against his, as she began to pull him away from the front entrance.

They stumbled onto the parking lot, their hearts accelerating. A loud explosion suddenly sounded, sending flying sparks of fire along the lot. The smell of burning buzzed his senses as he pulled her to the side of the building, pushing her up against the brick wall. Her body slammed along the concrete, as she let out a small gasp.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, struggling against his writhing arms. He held her still, waiting as his ears perked for any oncoming noise.

"Finn, we can't stop moving! No matter what happens. We have to get out of here!" she cried out, rubbing her elbows along his sides. He looked down at her, their eyes locking in an incredible gaze as he silently nodded his head. He released her, his chest heaving as he stepped aside.

"Wait." Rachel grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to the center of her body. She smiled sadly as she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I thought I've lost you."

Rachel pulled him down for a kiss that awoke his damaged heart, her soft lips pressing against his like they were molded for each other. As his hands came up to tangle themselves in her hair, every despairing thought that had been previously set in his mind faded away.

She pulled away reluctantly, watching as his eyes opened in surprise. He leaned his forehead against hers, smiling as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Never, Rach. You could never lose me." She nodded her head, her skin rubbing against his at the action. She took his hand in his, bringing him to the edge of the brick wall.

"Let's go." They rounded the corner together, their eyes widening as the aftermath of the explosion shortened their tracks.

His car was destroyed.

He watched helplessly as flames continued to spark out of his vanished vehicle, cracking loudly at the friction. He shook his head in bewilderment, disbelief expressing his face.

Rachel heaved in frustration and fear, pulling him to the other side of the parking lot as they ran towards another car. Any car.

"NO!" Finn pulled Rachel far away from a nearby truck, bringing her to the concrete ground as it exploded in front of them, sending loose objects towards them as they crouched together on the pavement.

Rachel sobbed from underneath him, her hands roaming his body as he covered her frame with his own. Blood glistened his skin as glass scraped his flesh, paining him even further.

The storm of the unknown faltered above them, as Rachel's head rolled loosely against the pavement, her bloody forehead rubbing along the broken glass.

Finn pressed his lips to her longingly, weakly lifting his head from Rachel's bloodied shoulder.

He opened his eyes slowly, a thick blur of ash coating them painfully. He rubbed his fists against them, widening at the sight of the regretted man in front of them.

He stared at disbelief at Jacob's smiling face, a couple feet away from him.

Finn gripped Rachel's shoulders, pulling her up from the ground as he steadied his own balance, ignoring the aching pain on his forehead.

"Rachel," he coughed through the blinding smoke, the heart of the fire blazing his temperature. "Rachel, we need to go. Nothing can stop us remember?"

Her eyelids fluttered open as she weakly nodded her head. She turned back, surprised to find Jacob stalking towards them, his knife held tightly in his hand.

A strangled choke ripped from her lips as she turned towards the football field, the busy street of cars speeding behind it.

Her legs rushed to the green grass, pulling Finn along with her. Rachel looked behind her, coldness freezing her body as she noticed that Jacob was following them, the presence of him thickening the air.

They stepped onto the football field in relief, as Finn squeezed her hand reassuringly. She turned towards him, smiling as he cocked his head in the direction of the noisy highway, filled with cars and people and help . . .

A loud snarl growled from a human's chest, as Rachel turned blankly behind her, shrieking as Jacob smiled at her, his knife inches away from her face.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the deepened blade to cut through her flesh.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes slowly, watching in horror as a familiar back was facing her, motionlessly.

A low sob escaped her bubbling chest as she looked down at her connected hands, her eyes trailing to the arm of the man in front of her.

Finn.

He stumbled backwards, a soft gasp breaking him as he fell against her body, his blood smearing along the clothing of her shirt.

"Finn." She caught him in her arms, as his weight brought the both of them to the grassy field filling with his blood. She set his head gently in her lap, sobbing as she noticed the knife sticking from his chest.

His eyelids fluttered closed, as her heart continued to freeze tightly, shock coating her expression.

Jacob chuckled lightly as he watched the scene play in front of him, his crooked smile brightening as he noticed the pain on Rachel's face.

Jacob bent forward, grabbing Rachel by the wrist and pulling her upwards towards him. She stumbled into his chest roughly, sobbing harshly as he straightened her.

"You want to join your boyfriend?" he slithered, wrapping his finger around the ring of her hair.

"Fuck you." She spit loudly in his face, and he hissed loudly, pushing her back to the ground. She fell painfully against the grass, her body sinking into the pouring blood beside Finn's body.

She bawled along the line of her boyfriend's motionless body, her nose dragging across her bloody shoulder.

She gasped sharply when she noticed the blade disappeared from his chest, the gush of ripped tissue running over his body.

"Rachel." She turned her head to Finn's unmoving expression, his eyes closed shut with the guess of death.

She looked up hopelessly to find Jacob staring down at her, watching her torture beside the death of her loved one.

"Rachel." She looked towards Finn again, confused to see his eyes still closed, his face still, his lips closed. She shook her head in disbelief, moving closer to his motionless frame.

"Take my hand." She looked down at his gushing fingertips, inhaling sharply as she noticed the knife he was stabbed with in his left palm.

She crawled her fingers slowly along the trail of his arm, grabbing the knife sneakily as she brought it behind her back.

She leaned forwards, pressing her lips to the crook of his neck. "You have to use it Rach," he whispered lowly through unmoving lips. She nodded against his skin, kissing him once more.

"I love you Finn." She cried softly against him. He breathed out lightly, silently.

"I love you, too. Now fight."

She sobbed harshly against his neck, placing the blade in the back of her jeans. Her arms tightened around his body as she cried out, clutching him. "Finn, please wake up, please."

Jacob chuckled lightly, watching as she bawled in front of him, the torture she was feeling overwhelming him with pride. He smiled sharply, bending on his knees in front of her.

"He's not going to wake up darling. And neither are you."

She screamed loudly as she sprung upwards, the knife she hid behind her back propping in her hand. She plunged it deeply into his chest, the thin layer of skin glazing over her heart.

He stared into his eyes sharply, her eyelids fluttering to a soft close as he let out a small gasp. She inhaled sharply, dropping the blade from her fingers as she watched him die slowly in front of her.

The ghost of his smile slightly faded as he fell back against the grass, his limps slowly unmoving.

She breathed out heavily, watching in horror as his breathing shortened and stilled. Rachel cried out, clutching her mouth with her hand as she jumped towards Finn, shaking him lightly.

"Finn! Finn, it's okay to wake up now! Please, we're okay, we're going to be okay!" She smiled into the bleeding chest of his body, as she continued to shake him.

He rolled over deeply, and she looked at him on confusion. "Finn?"

He didn't answer.

"No . . ."

She fell against the blade of his bleeding shoulder, her brain scrambling with the images of the night.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Oh shitttttttttttttttttt! WHATS GUNNNA HAPPPPEENNNN!<p>

Btw, for my new fanfic, I am thinking of doing a rom con called 'What Your Number' ...heres the summary.

"After her best friend finn pushes her to leave the single zone, Rachel is determined to find someone. With the unexpected boys she meets with, Finn still tries to make her a couple with somebody. If only Rachel knew that the somebody could be ring in front of her."

Bad summary i know, sorry aobut that, this story will feature the coupling of: Finchel, Quick, Klaine and slightly . . . WEMMA

Friendship shippers: Puck and Finn, Quinn and Rachel, Kurt and Rachel, Finn and Kurt, Puck and Rachel. :)

ALRIGHT, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, STAY TUNED FOR THE FATE OF FINN, JACOB AND RACHEL NEXT CHAPTER :D :D


	9. Are You Alive?

**Alright guys! So this is the last chapter of 'Trapped' and next will be the epilogue! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this story! After done reading this chapter, check the bottom for more deets on 'Whats Your Number' . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Finn slowly fluttered his eyes open, blinking furiously as the radiance from a bedside lamp gave his sight an uncomfortable blur. He groaned loudly, an itch appearing to have formed on his left side, painful and stinging.

He looked down, his thick blood freezing when he noticed the wires attached to his reddened flesh. He stared at them intensely, analyzing as blood rushed in and out of his skin.

And that's when it hit him.

Blood, dead people, Jacob, explosions, panic, trapped . . .

Rachel.

He tensed at the thought of her, when a reassuring hand was placed over his clenched one. He sighed in relief, turning his head to look into the eyes of the one person he wanted to see the most.

His eyes widened in surprise as he found himself glaring at a certain blonde.

"Quinn?" he asked, noticing the thick tears that began to drip endlessly down her face.

Quinn smiled sadly, squeezing his hand softly. She ruffled her light hair anxiously, holding his gaze.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice cracked and strained. He stared at her in confusion, shaking his head against the pillow.

"Where's Rachel?" She frowned, biting her lip as she looked away from him. "Quinn, where is Rachel?" he asked urgently.

She sighed heavily, slowly crawling her fingers away from his swollen hand. "She's just downstairs getting something to eat, poor thing has been here all week." She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her features. "She really loves you."

He grinned briefly, the ghost of his smile blazing Quinn's confidence. "I love her too."

She nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with him as she focused on her belly, tracing patterns on the plumped skin. "I was so worried about you."

Finn said nothing, watching as she slowly broke down in front of him.

"You've been asleep for a week Finn, a whole entire week, and I wasn't even sure that you were going to make it. I was so scared that you were never going to wake up, and that you were never going to know how I felt. Because Finn . . . I am so, horribly sorry, for everything, and – "

She sniffled harshly, bending her head in her hands as she sobbed quietly. "I am truly sorry Finn . . . I want-want you to k-know that. You didn't d-deserve to be treated-treated like how I t-treated you, and how I l-l-lied to you. And then I heard about you-you and R-Rachel getting hurt, and I didn't w-want you to-to go w-without me feeling so regretful and . . . and just so awful about w-what I did."

Soft fingers laced around her wrist, pulling her hands away from her crying face. She looked up at him, stricken to see tears falling freely from his eyes.

"I forgive you," he whispered, smiling slightly as she laughed in relief, pressing her lips to the palm of his hand.

"I hope you'll be happy Finn, I really do. And I'm sorry for what you went through, for what you lost."

He smiled widely, genuinely, as he stared at an object behind Quinn. "I might have lost some things, but I think I gained the most important one."

Quinn arched an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side as she noticed Finn's gaze. She turned in her chair, placing a protective hand on her stomach as she looked in the direction of Finn's stare.

Rachel stood in front of them, leaning against the doorframe of the hospital room. Her face was tracked with flooded tears, her eyes connected with Finn's form across the room.

Quinn grinned, slowly getting up from her chair as she walked towards Rachel, her eyes content as she looked at her.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly, "if it wasn't for you, I don't know how he'd be right now."

Rachel smiled slightly, warmly as she nodded her scarred head. "It's past eight, you should get going before it gets too dark."

Quinn sighed heavily, lightly brushing past her as she stepped out of the room. Rachel fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress, watching as Quinn stumbled along the hallway of the hospital.

"Quinn?" she called, her voice ringing throughout the corridor. Quinn turned towards her, her hands folded comfortably on top of her pregnant stomach.

"If you need anything, I'll – "

"I'll be okay. But I'm more worried about you, I'm guessing you need some serious therapy after what you just went through."

Rachel laughed. "I'm guessing that, yeah."

"Well," Quinn began, taking a step towards her, "if you need to talk . . . you know I'm here okay?"

Rachel beamed, nodding her head repeatedly. "Thanks Quinn."

They shared a knowing smile, before Rachel fluttered her eyes softly, turning back to the man in front of her.

Finn stared at her intensely, analyzing the bruises and cuts that coated her tanned skin. He gulped harshly over the lump that clamped in his throat.

"Hi," she whispered, her body still leaning against the doorframe of the hospital room.

He said nothing, watching her as she glared red-eyed at him, her vision blurring as images of the past night relived in her memory.

Thick tears began to brim at the edge of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, refused to let them be evidence of the pain she was feeling.

"Come here," Finn murmured, his voice hoarse with despair. He lifted his arms out widely, waiting for her to walk towards him.

She glared at his opened muscles of comfort, the safeness of his embrace being too much to bear. She walked slowly towards him, her feet dragging herself to the hug that she needed.

She stopped at the foot of the bed, staring down at him with thick-filled eyes. He smiled lightly, his one-sided grin stretching along his face.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to the bed. He moved absently on the mattress, making room for her as she lay beside him.

Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her, ignoring the extreme measure of pain it caused in his left side. She snuggled into the right side of his body, huddling her face into the crook of his neck.

And that's when she broke down.

She sobbed endlessly into his skin, her fingers lacing in his as she cried harshly, the events of the night scarring her mind.

Finn held her tightly to him, his free hand comfortably braiding through her hair, trying to calm her down.

After ten minutes of endless bawling, Rachel sniffled lightly against his neck, wiping the tears that fell from her puffy and swollen eyes. She rubbed her fists against them, careful not to touch the sensitive bruises that formed.

Finn kissed the crown of her head, lingering his lips on her skin as he held her face tightly in his hands.

He pulled back, his finger tilting her chin up, her face inches away from his as they looked at each other on the pillow they shared.

He rubbed his thumb softly along her wet cheeks, wiping away the tears that ghosted there. He smiled sadly at her, pressing his lips to hers briefly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he mumbled, lacing his fingers in and out of her hair.

She laughed lightly, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm so glad you're alive."

He kissed her willing lips once more, tasting the fresh salt of tears on her pink flesh. "We both are; that's all that matters."

She stared wildly at him, as an image passed by her, engulfing her memory. Finn touched her features lightly, carefully. "What's wrong Rach?"

"I killed Jacob."

He looked down, sighing heavily. Rachel shook her head in udder disbelief. "I killed someone, Finn, I took someone's life away."

"Yeah, and because of that, how many life's did you save?"

Rachel looked at him, her mouth open to speak, as no words came out. She sniffled loudly, nodding her head, her skin rubbing against his. "Do you think we'll ever be okay Finn?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Of course."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you, and you love me, and cause of that, anything is possible."

She smiled softly, genuinely, as she shifted on the mattress, closer to him. "Do you love me?"  
>"Yes"<p>

"How much?"

"As much as my heart can handle."

She giggled lightly, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He tugged on her bottom lip, teasing her.

"Good, because I love you that much too."

He smiled, pulling back a lock of strand hair behind her ear. "And?"

She peppered her lips with small kisses, grinning as she heard him chuckle freely. "And because of that, anything is possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little finchel cuteness to close the chapter:) I didn't want them to be all depressed, because this story is about never giving up and moving forward and forgiveness and living life without regrets. Anyways, the story 'Whats Your Number' will be a rom com, with most of the glee club characters. Don't want to give any spoilers away, but you'll get some jelous Finn, and you'll get some jelous Rachel! Hope you loved this chapter, and please comment on what you want to see in the new fanfic! Happy days and please review:)<strong>

**PS: GLEE IS IN 3 DAYS!**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Know this chapter is short but uhm yeah it's just a little Finchel fluffness to close the novel:) Just wanted to say that I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I hope you guys loved it! Really gonna miss updating it, but you can just follow me on my new journey as I'm writing my new fanfic novel 'What's Your Number.' Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

**Epilogue**

**- 2 years later -**

"Do you get math?"

Rachel giggled as she heard Finn's question linger through the air. The end of his pencil tapped repeatedly against the textbook, buzzing her senses.

"Finn, the teacher gave you an outline of what to do yesterday, it shows everything you need to know." She looked up, smiling as she saw Finn's quizzed expression. She sighed heavily as she closed her textbook.

"Okay, what don't you get?"

He shrugged. "Everything, its all fucking confusion." Her eyes widened at his language, and he noticed his sideslip. "Sorry."

Rachel grinned playfully, crawling on all fours towards him on her bed. She pressed her body against his, smiling as she felt him respond, his hands tracing patterns on the back of her shirt.

She braided her fingers through the ends of his hair. "I'll give you the most important answers okay?"

Finn grinned, nodding his head against her forehead. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, kissing her skin softly. She hummed in gratitude, running her hands down his pumped chest.

"All I know is that, me, plus you, equals forever," she breathed out, her mind swirling at the sensations of his touches. He chuckled against the wetness of her flesh, his smile pressing into her neck.

"I already knew that one," Finn whispered. He gripped the back of her head securely, holding her close. She squealed as he rolled them over, laughing in surprise when he hovered over her, kissing her sweetly.

Rachel locked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her heated body. She ran her tongue lightly on the brim of his lower lip, sucking softly. She moaned slightly as Finn trailed his fingers on the elastic band of her shorts, teasing her lower stomach. Their kisses suddenly became rough and detached as he slipped his hand down her shorts, squeezing her gently.

"My dads are downstairs," she sighed, her breaths coming in short delays. Finn groaned as Rachel pulled back, the warmth of her lips on his replaced with the ghost of her touch.

Finn brought her head back down, their lips meeting once more. He felt her smile against his mouth, retreating back her head. "Finn, they could hear us," she giggled, her fingers playing with the end of his collar. "Remember the last time they heard us?"

He blushed at the memory. "Yeah . . ."

Rachel laughed, pecking his lips shortly. "And you should probably get back to studying, you told me, you had a test on Wednesday."

"Noo . . ." Finn whined. He leaned forward, his mouth meeting hers as he kissed her desperately, needing to taste her.

Rachel responded longingly, before pulling away, smiling playfully. "You need to study Hudson." Her small hand crawled down his molded chest, stopping at the edge of his pants line, stroking his lower abdomen. "And then we can play later."

He pouted, grabbing her working hand and pulling it away from his stomach. He pressed her palm to his lips, kissing them softly. "But I miss you."

"I miss you too, Finn, everyday."

He sighed heavily, rolling off her. He took place beside her on the comfortable mattress, laying on his side, facing her chocolate, brown eyes.

Finn reached forward, stroking his knuckles gently against the redness of her cheeks. "What are you thinking?"

She sighed heavily, moving in to the warmth of his chest. Her hands ghosted over the noticeable scar on indented in his skin, unwanted flashbacks surging through her mind.

Rachel rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, trying to release the pain of the night they experienced together two years ago. Her mind ached as she thought about the events that occurred after their trapped night at McKinley High.

"Baby? You okay?" Finn questioned as he felt a sudden wetness pool along his shirt. He picked her head up, his heart burning as he noticed the tears that leaked down her cheeks.

Finn cradled her face gently, his thumb wiping away the wetness that trailed down her skin. "What's wrong Rach?"

She shrugged into him. "I just miss you _so _damn much."

Finn gulped harshly, fighting to hold back the tears that burned to fall over. How could something so beautiful, be so broken?

"A-and I'm still nervous, Finn . . . about what happens in your school, there's . . . there's a lockdown p-procedure right?"

He nodded his head reassuringly, bringing her face down to his. He leaned his forehead against hers, inhaling deeply.

"Rach you need to stop worrying alright? I'm fine; really, there's nothing to worry about. Dalton Academy is one of the safest schools in the state."

Rachel sighed heavily, her nose bumping with his in affection. "I just need to know that you'll always be safe."

"I am, and so are you, never forget that. We're alive now, that's all that matters."

She laughed bitterly. "I wouldn't exactly call home school living."

Finn kissed her wobbling lips, holding her face lightly in his molded hands. She bent her head downwards, resting on the centre of his chest.

"I've been thinking about something a lot lately, Finn."

"What is it?"

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, looking up to lock his gaze with hers. "You know, about transferring back to McKinley, right before the end of the year, so I could graduate with my friends."

Finn smiled proudly at her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "I think that would be really good for you, Kurt told me they redesigned the place a little, so you would barely recognize it."

She grinned sheepishly at him, peppering his face with small kisses. "You would transfer back too though right? I mean, unless you want to stay at Dalton and – "

Rachel was cut off as Finn gripped the back of her head tightly, pulling her to the centre of his lips. She gasped softly at the sudden impact of his lips on hers, yielding like they were molded for each other. He pulled back after a couple of minutes, his breath raging, his chest heaving as his lungs burned from the amount of air loss.

"I'm going to be wherever you are okay? I'll follow you, no matter what."

She smiled widely. "So you think we should do it? You think we should go back?"

He nodded wildly, as Rachel cried out, laughing in bewilderment at the idea. She leaned forward, peppering his face with urgent and desperate kisses.

He wiggled his eyebrows as he felt her unbutton his shirt, discarding it from his body. "I thought your dads were downstairs."

She shrugged around him, grabbing them hem or her own shirt and pulling it from her head, revealing her lacy, blue bra. "They can get out, I really don't care right now."

Finn chuckled lightly, pressing his body roughly against hers. "I love you Rachel," he breathed, hovering over her shuddering frame.

"I love you too Finn," she whispered.

"And?"

She laughed against his mouth. "And because of that, anything is possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw its like their signature words lol! Well that's it for 'Trapped' be sure to check out 'What's Your Number' it has humor, romance, drama and some finchel jealousy! Love you guys and please review:) Bye!<strong>

**PS: Who is LOVING the finchel spoilers? Really hope they do the deed! Love ya!**


End file.
